sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonmilk (Marshy)
'Moonmilk '''is a Gemsona made by Silkworm Bot. Appearance Moonmilk has pale white skin and a light grey cloak. Her Gem, which resembles hair, is a darker grey, and she has a white bowtie with a diamond in the middle, signifying her allegiance to White Diamond. From her cloak, two small legs protude. Personality Moonmilk has no voice of her own, and often mimics other Gem's voices to talk, which she rarely tries to do. Due to her fascination with puppets and her silence, many consider her "weird", and choose to either not interact with her, or simply mock her. She dislikes it, but over the centuries has learned to simply ignore them, as she would have to live with it...forever... Relationships Hydromagnesite Hydromagnesite dislikes Moonmilk, and the feeling is mutual. Hydromagnesite criticizes Moonmilk for her constant procrastination, and dislikes it when Moonmilk doesn't do exactly what she is told. Moonmilk hates being criticized constantly, and when assigned on a long mission with Hydromagnesite, tried escaping thru various means. Nacrita A bittersweet relationship, Nacrita is one of the few Gems that will listen to her, and tries to help her the best she can despite her shyness. However, this had only happened while on the mission, and afterwards Nacrita seemed to ignore Moonmilk. Lavendulan Moonmilk is unsure how to feel about Lavendulan, as the latter compliments her and seems to like her, which she is not used to. Because of this, she feels embarrassed around her whenever she follows her, and doesn't know whether Lavendulan's compliments are genuine or sarcastic. Abilities Moonmilk has the normal abilities of many Gems, which include shapeshifting, fusing, retreating into her Gem when extremely damaged, and showing light from her Gem. Oddly, the light she produces is ultraviolet. Unique Abilities * '''Puppet Creation/Manipulation: '''In addition to her morning star, Moonmilk can create puppets and manipulate them, as long as they are hers. She uses them as hands, and she can even make them mimic voices and abilities, which she uses to copy rude Gem's voices and make it sound like they're praising her. ** '''Ability Copying: '''Thru her puppets, Moonmilk can even copy abilities...but they come out very weak. For example, if she was fighting a Ruby Zoisite and her girlfriend, an Izoklakeite, and the Ruby Zoisite put Moonmilk in flames, the puppets could only make the Ruby Zoisite feel a small burn in return. *'Voice Mimicry: 'Moonmilk can mimic any voice and use it as her own, just as long as it was one of the last 3 voices she heard. *'Morning Beams: 'Moonmilk can create beams from her morning star, similar to Pearl. *'Fast Speed: 'Moonmilk can run at extraordinary feets. *'Invisibility: '''Moonmilk can turn invisible when she is scared. Trivia * Moonmilk was scrapped multiple times, but Silk loved her too much to leave her for dead * Her ability to become invisible is a reference to the fact calcites are being used to make real invisibility cloaks. * She is going with Lavendulan to the Gala. Gemology * Moonmilk is an alternate name for the form of calcite known as Lublinite. Other names include Rock Milk, Protocalcite and Agaric Mineral. * The name Lublinite is derived from Lublin, Poland, the area where it was first described. * Lublinite most commonly is mined in central Europe, particularly Austria. Gemstone Category:Irregular Galaxy Category:Silk's Characters Category:Roleplay characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:OCs Category:Ocs Category:Calcites Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Approved Characters